Certain marketing efforts use powered displays to demonstrate electronic merchandise. For example, displays of cellular telephones, headphones, audio equipment and other electrical devices allow potential buyers to see and use desirable features. In contrast to the investment in the products, the displays are relatively cheap and technologically limited. As a result, the merchandise may be undersold due to shortcomings in the electronic displays.